


Vita Nova

by softami



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softami/pseuds/softami
Summary: Matt buys a mirror from a sketchy store, leading Tom to get trapped in an alternate universe, while someone else takes his place (for the meantime). Edd and Matt attempt to fix it, but someone doesn't want it to. But they'll have to come to terms eventually.And, to be fair, the store was called "Magic Store". That should've held some red flags.





	Vita Nova

"Hey, Edd? Have you seen that mirror I got a while back from that... store?" Matt asks, shouting from across the house. "I can't find it," He shuffles himself to the couch, slouching and looking deflated. "Edd!!"

"Didn't you break it? Y'know, after the sword came flying through?" He cracks a new cola open and takes a sip.

Matt looks at Edd like he just killed someone. " _Anything_ that shows my beautiful reflection is worth saving- therefore I fixed the mirror. It took a week or so, but it was worth it." he smiles dreamily (no doubt thinking of himself).

"Like you need it. You've got a room full of mirrors!"

"I like this one specifically!"

He laughs in response, nearly dropping his fizzy cola. "What makes it so special?"

"Well- it- it just is."

Edd hums as an 'okay,' and says, "I'll keep an eye out. In the meantime, ask Tom or something. Search the attic." and takes another sip of his sugary drink. He walks to the couch and turns on the TV, and the show 'The Children' comes on instantly.

"But I already asked- oh, whatever."

...

Where could that mirror be? He's got 199 mirrors and needs that one more to complete his collection. Besides, it's the coolest mirror he has! Even when the sword came flying through, stealing their donuts, leaving Matt and the rest _terrified,_ it was the best mirror. Absolutely. And it _was_ the only mirror to have such power, Matt's lucky he got to it first.

Tom comes in smelling like Smirnoff, _holding Matt's special mirror._ Tom shares an uninterested, tired expression on his face

"I went and found it for you before you bug us the whole week about it. Now screw off,"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Matt exclaims, "Gosh, I thought I'd never see it again! Or my beautiful face that resides inside,"

"It was under the painted portrait of you, in the attic." Tom yawns, takes a swig from his flask and gives such a fake smile that it makes Matt visibly wince to look at. 

200 mirrors it was, now. He felt very happy.

"Try not to bother me again, a'ight? I'm so fucking tired-" as Matt was holding the mirror facing Tom, god forbid a mirror have to live in darkness, a hand sprouted from it, grabbing at his blue, worn hoodie, and Tom's eyes went fully white. He screamed as he was pulled through, his Smirnoff-filled flask dropping and spilling all over their carpet.

"Oh my GOD! EDD! Edd, Tim fell through the mirror!!" he gasped and ran over to Edd, who was now alert and eyes wide.

"So, uh, just pull him back out...?" Edd put his cola can down and flexed his hand, nervous. "I guess I'll just- goddamn it, Matt, it had to be a magic mirror." He placed a hand on the mirror and put his other through, grabbing at a familiar fabric and yanking with all of his might. He smiled when he was about to greet Tom, but instead, found someone a bit different. 

She fell onto the floor, screaming with widened eyes.

She looked exactly like Tom, blue hoodie, black eyes, checkered shoes and wristband, and no doubt her hair defied gravity just like Tom's.

She stared back, up from the floor and whispered, "Holy shit-"

And then Matt dropped the mirror, ultimately breaking it.

* * *

"TAMARA!" Ell yelled when her friend was pulled back into the magic mirror that Matilda had bought. It shattered behind her.

And now there was this mysterious stranger who had looked a hell of a lot like Tamara who Ell had accidentally pulled through the mirror, expecting more donuts. Matilda had suggested that maybe it was a donut dimension, where you could literally stick your hand in there to get free donuts whenever you wanted.

Matilda's not that bright.

"Who the FUCK are all of y-you?!" he yelled. "Who's Tamara?! Where _am_ I?"

Ell finally had the courage to speak up. "Uh, Tam is our friend and.. you're in our house?" she huffed, and held a hand out to help him up. "Who are you? And, Matilda, can you get Tori...? I think she should know what's going on,"

"Thomas Rosewood, call me Tom, I just got pulled through a fucking mirror and now," he gestures around him, "I'm here!" and he looks exhausted. "Why do you all look like... you're Edd, and you're Matt."

"Actually, our names are Ell," she points to Matilda who is leaving to get a fourth friend, "and that's Matilda." she smiles

There's a heavy pause in between Tom and Ell and all everyone can hear is the panicked breathing of Tom. 

When he turns to leave, he notices the mirrors broken. "Oh, hell no," he smiles a forced smile, "I'm not getting stuck here. Not getting stuck, no, it's okay, I'm-"

"What's up ladies- or uh, lady and... guy? Ell whose this? Matilda only told me that an incident happened and that I should be here," Tori says, right hand on her hip as she walks in.

Tom looks up from his small attack and notices her. He sucks in air, and his eyes turn white, and he laughs a hysterical laugh that you've never heard before. (must be a coping mechanism?)

"Okay, hell no, let me rephrase. _I'm not going to be stuck in this universe with a female version of Tord."_

**Author's Note:**

> Tori is in the girls' universe because i believe that things had gone nicer there.   
> in 'mirror mirror' edd breaks the sword, ell does not, matt breaks his mirror, matilda (supposedly) does not. tom has donuts, the girls' don't. i think that by this logic, bad things/broken things are good/normal and therefore tori is nicer than what you might think and never wanted to take over the world.


End file.
